Delievery
by LoveAgain21
Summary: Rachel and Tina know where babies come from. Brittany may not, but they do. An so does Puck. And Mike. And Kurt. They come to you per-wrapped, in a car seat, with a note the has their name on it, on your front porch. Unless you're Tina. Then they take nine months to be delivered. Puckleberry, Cherry!Bromance, Chang-Squared. Note, this is my first story, so feedback is appreciated.
1. First

**Firstly, I'd like to say this is just a sample. At trial run, to see if anyone is interested.

* * *

"...I'm not stupid; I know where babies come from." Britney said to the class, like it was the most normal thing in the world. But, of course, it was Britney, and nothing she said was ever normal. But her words held meaning. Rachel was not stupid, and she did, infact, know where babies came from. She knew they weren't delivered to your front porch with a note stating that the babies name was Annaleigh and that she needed a suitable home. No, that's definitely not where babies usually come from. That's just where she got hers. And she's sure her boyfriend, Puck , wasn't supposed to buckle down and help her raise the baby, or even want to stay with her. But he did. And that made all the difference. So while Britney thought she knew where babies came from, Rachel knew the truth. They weren't sent to you by storks. They were delivered to you by random people.

When Rachel first got Annaleigh, she had been sitting on her couch with Puck and her fathers, making them listen to her rendition of Don't Rain on My Parade for the billionth time when the doorbell rang. Rachel huffed, and went to answer the door, fully intending to give whoever was interrupting her a piece of her mind. Swinging the door open, she opened her mouth to lecture the unknown visitor when she noticed there was no one standing there. Frowning, Rachel looked all around her yard and down the street, but saw no one. The she heard it: a faint whimper, the beginnings sounds of a person who was about to cry. She looked down, where she heard the noise and gasped. There, on her porch, was a car seat with a little baby inside of it. The baby looked up at her with wide,curious, green eyes and stopped whimpering. Only to begin crying at the top of her little lungs. At the noise, Puck ran out of the living room to see what was the matter. "Babe, what's..." Puck started, but trailed off when he saw the baby Rachel had been staring at. Snapping out of her previous daze, Rachel bent down,lifted up the child, and began to sooth her. Puck noticed at little slip fall out of the car seat and bent down to pick it up. When he stood back up, he unfolded the paper and read the words out loud. "'Her name is Annaleigh. She was born three days ago. She's need a mother and a father and a proper home. She deserves it, and I can't provide for her. Please protect her.'" Rachel looked over the small baby's red hair towards Puck, and they spent a moment just looking at each other.

When they told her dads what happened, they were more than proud of Rachel and Pucks decision to love and raise the child.

A/N: What do ya'll think? Worth continuing? Feedback is highly requested.


	2. Then

~Disclaimer: I,unfortunately, do not own Glee. I f I did, there would be Puckleberry galore, and Puck would keep Beth.

* * *

Rachel woke up to the sound of Annaleigh's cries from the baby monitors. Moaning, she rolled over to check the time.3:43 A.M. This time, she got two hours of sleep. It was an improvement from the night before, when she only got thirty minutes of sleep. Rachel drug herself out of bed and made her way down the hall to the nursery, only to find that someone had beat her there. Leaning against the doorway, Rachel watched as Puck tried to calm the wailing child down.

"What are you doing here Noah?" She asked after he had calmed Annaleigh down. He looked up with a start, but relaxed when he saw her there.

"I've been here since midnight. Couldn't possibly leave you to deal with her all alone. Plus, I kinda missed my girls." Puck said with a smirk. Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes. After getting Annaleigh asleep again, Rachel took Puck by his hand and guided him to her room, where she laid in his arms. The feeling of her heart beating against his made Puck smile. All thoughts of anything more than sleeping left Pucks mind when he realized something: Berry might be crazy, but she was worth the wait.

* * *

The next day, Rachel walked down the halls with sunglasses on and a thermo of coffee. Everyone in Glee club knew about Annaleigh, but the rest of the student population just assumed she was practicing for a role or something lame like that. She was about to open her locker to take her books out for first period when she saw Tina dart into the girls bathroom, a panicked looked on her face and her hand over her mouth. Looking up and down the hall to make sure no one else saw, Rachel followed behind her quickly.

"Tina?" Rachel called after the door closed behind her. Following the sounds of retching, Rachel found Tina in the last stall. Acting on instinct, Rachel pulled the girls hair back and patted her back. When Tina was finished, Rachel handed her a small travel bottle of mouthwash. When all she got was a confused look, Rachel shrugged.

" I floss between classes. Just take it." Tina smiled softly, took the small bottle, and washed out her mouth.

"Are you sick? Because if you're sick, I would really appreciate it if you stayed as far away from me as possible. I can't afford to get sick and risk getting Annaleigh sick as well." Rachel ranted, earning a glare from the small Asian.

"I'm not sick, Rachel. My stomach is just...not agreeing with me lately." Tina said, avoiding the real reason altogether. But Rachel was smart.

" Oh, my God! Are you-,"Rachel started, but stopped to lower her voice," Are you _pregnant _?" She asked in a small whisper. Tina's eyes widened and she looked around, brown eyes searching to make sure no one else was in the bathroom. Finally when she was sure they were alone, Tina turned back to Rachel.

" That is a very strong possibility. I-I'm not sure. I haven't taken a test yet,but...I missed my last period, and..."Tina said, her voice cracking. And suddenly Rachel's arms were around her, and Tina was crying, and Rachel was rubbing her back.

"It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay.." Rachel whispered over Tina's sobs. Tina shook her head, unconvinced.

When Tina stopped crying, Rachel noticed they had missed the first fifteen minutes of class. Normally, that would be a big deal. But Rachel didn't care. Spending so much time with Puck was starting to catch up with her. So, she and Tina made there way to the bleachers by the football field.

"Does Mike know?" Rachel questioned after they had settled down. Tina shook her head no.

"I want to be sure. I mean, I'm pretty sure. But I want to be positive."Tina explained. Rachel nodded her head in understanding. She'd want to be positive too, if she were in Tina's shoes. Tina looked up at Rachel, her brown eyes filled with uncertainty.

"What if I am, and he doesn't want to keep it. Or, what if I am and he doesn't want me?" She asked, voicing her hidden concerns. Rachel smiled sadly at her.

"He's not going to leave you. And he's not going to give the baby up. It's Mike. He'd never do something like that." She said, praising the man who had been like a brother to her.

" But how do you know?" Tina asked. Rachel smiled that thousand-watt smile of hers and giggled like she knew a secret and couldn't wait to spill.

"Because he's in love with you, silly. In addition, I've known Mike since forever. I know he would never abandon you." Rachel said with such confidence,Tina started to believe her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right." Tina said. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Both girls rose to go to class, and as the made their way into the school, Tina stopped and turned to Rachel."Will you come with me to the doctors after school today?" She asked nervously. Rachel smiled, nodded, and said,"Of course," the walked away.

Tina smiled to herself. Somehow, she went from all kind of liking Rachel, to wanting to be her best friend. She'd been officially affected by the star that is Rachel Berry.

* * *

After Glee, Rachel found Puck and gave him her house key. When he raised his eyebrow at her and asked for an explanation, Rachel mentally kicked herself. She'd forgot to tell him she had plans.

"I need to go somewhere with Tina. It shouldn't take long, so if you could please take care of Annaleigh for me, that would be spectacular." Rachel said, all in one breath. This cause Puck to smile.

" I got this,babe. Some Daddy/Daughter bonding. You just take care of Tina." He said, and turned to leave. He stopped, and turned to look at her again.

"And for the last time, stop asking me to look after Annaleigh. We're in this together." He said, only a little annoyed. He stared at her until she nodded. Then, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her lightly. Not harsh, and heated. Their lips barely touching. But it was enough to prove to Rachel that he did, in fact, care. That he wasn't just trying to get in her good graces in order to get in her pants. Which had been a secret worry of hers. After their kiss, Puck said goodbye to the small girl and made his way out of the school while Rachel made her way to Tina's locker.


	3. After That

A/N-I'm so excited that you guys like my story! I thought for sure that no one would want to read it! Since English is my second language, I thought it might totally bomb. Thanks*waves hand*

Disclaimer:I do not own Glee, or it's characters. I wish I did. How cool would it be to own Mark Salling, A.K.A Puck?

* * *

Tina's P.O.V

I walked out of the doctors office to find Rachel passing around nervously. Why was she the nervous one? When she noticed me, she rushed over and placed a hand on my shoulder in a sort of I'm-here-for-you kinda way.

"So?" She asked, concern laced in her words. I didn't say anything at first. What did I have to say? She probably already knew.

"It's official,"I said,"I'm pregnant, and my life is over." Of course, Rachel shook her head and stated that, no, my life wasn't over and that I would be fine. As we walked out of the clinic, I couldn't help but wonder if she was wrong.

Third Person

Kurt knows where babies come from. The come from women. They most definitely did not magically become apart of your life just by signing a couple of papers. And, okay, it wasn't really a _baby._ It was a really short thirteen year old girl who looked like a baby. Puffy baby checks. Baby blue eyes. Powder blond hair. Total baby. So when his dad announced that he would be adopting because he always wanted a daughter, Kurt couldn't help but think that it was the wrong move. Here you have this girl, who just turned into a teenager, and you wanted to magically make her your daughter. Kurt could've been like a daughter if he wanted. He already had the tiara collection. But,no. Burt wanted a really daughter.

It wasn't hard for Kurt to get used to having Riley-his new sister-be part of the family. Frankly, he didn't mind her. She was cool and easy to talk to. Easier than you'd think, for a child who'd just come out of foster care and put in a permanent home. What he did mind was his personal space, which he no longer had. He used to count himself lucky to be an only child. He never had to share anything. Now, he shared his room. And thirteen year old younger sisters could be pests. If it wasn't "Whatcha doin'?" or "Who are you talking to, it was "Can I come with you?" Don't get him wrong; Kurt loved Riley. But sometimes, he wished she would just get lost.

So, when Burt called a family meeting, Kurt was taken off guard by the topic.

"Riley will be joining you,Kurt, at McKinley. Her placement tests just came back, and her mind set is too advanced to keep her in the 8th grade."Burt announced to his son and daughter late Thursday night.

"I've already gotten her registered and everything." Burt continued. But Kurt wasn't listening. All he saw were boys-not gay ones-straight boys. Straight boys following his baby sister around every with her._Touching _her. Middle schoolers, he could deal with. They were all bark,no bite. But hormonal high school boys? After everyone had gone to bed for the day, Kurt opened his phone and called the one person he knew he could count on.

"Hello?...It's Kurt,silly. I need your help...The mission will be long, hard, exhausting, and there may be possible bloodshed. Riley's is coming to McKinley, and you're the only one who can protect her from the skirt chasers...right...thanks. I knew I could count on you. No, you cannot come over to discuss execution plans, I'm late on my moisturization , Puck." Kurt said through the phone. Puck was the only person he knew who was both manly enough and was fatherly enough to protect Riley from boys who would break her heart.

"Kurt?" Riley asked from her bed across the room. Kurt had forgotten about around, he smiled at her.

"Yes, little angel?"

"What are skirt chasers?"

Kurt's smile faded. Of course she heard the whole thing.

"Boys who only want you for their own pleasure."Kurt stated.

"Like Puck?"

"No, not like Puck. Like the Old Puck."

"How is that any different?"

"It just is. Now go to sleep."Kurt said, showing that he was clearly done with the conversation. Riley rolled her eyes, sighed loudly, and turned to face the wall. Kurt, on the other hand, got to moisturizing.

* * *

That night, Tina showed up at Rachel's house, sobbing her eyes out. When Rachel answered the door, Tina flew into her arms. She'd told her parents, and they'd kicked her out. She had disgraced the Cohen-Chang name. It was worse than an Asian F in their eyes. Rachel didn't say anything. Just lead the weeping girl to her room and held her till she fell asleep. Because Rachel Berry may be crazy, but she'd never leave someone all alone with no place to go.

* * *

That's all for now. Still trying to sort things out, get the ball rolling. Adu.


	4. When Mike Found Out

A/N-Hey! Sorry it took three days to post, but school can't wait. I promise to post at least once a week, though. Secondly, I'd like to thank a guest reviewer under the name of **Layla** for the feedback. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I'm pulling this out of my head as I go. I'm glad you all like it, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. Although, I would like to own Chris Colfer.

* * *

It had been one month. One month since Tina found out she was pregnant. One month since she told her parents. One month since she started living with Rachel. One month since she began to avoid Mike. It had also been one month since Puck started living with Rachel.

Rachel couldn't be happier. Well, if Tina told Mike she'd be happier. But with her own family, she couldn't be happier. Puck was great. He was great with Annaleigh, and he was great at comforting Tina, and he was a awesome boyfriend. No one believed it, at first. The thought of Puck buckling down and actually being a good father was strange and many people laughed at the idea. But Puck never gave up. Now, he got up to check on Annaleigh at night before Rachel could even wake up. He knew which type of crying was associated with the baby's needs, and he was an expert at changing a diaper. He was also fluent in gibberish, and often times could be found holding Annaleigh so she was face to face with him and talking nonsense. Rachel found that amusing.

She couldn't help but thank her past self for giving up on Finn. They dated for a while in sophomore year, but after a while the spark was gone. It didn't help that Puck was her go-to rebound. Finn was a jerk to her? Puck was there to make her feel special again. Jessie used you? Puck was there to remind her that she wasn't a toy to be played with. So really, Rachel couldn't help but be thankful to her past self for not being so stubborn.

Kurt said they calm each other. That they somehow fit together perfectly. In all means and intent, they shouldn't. She wanted Broadway, he wanted sex. But somehow, he made her a little more laid-back, and she made him a lot more mature. They didn't push each other to be someone they weren't.

It had also be one month since Riley stated at McKinley. It had been three weeks since Puck and Mike beat-up some freshman for hitting on her. Two weeks since Riley meet Harrison. One week since they became best friends. And Kurt didn't like it at all.

* * *

Rachel and Puck walked into the choir room, hand in hand, and sat in the front row. They were waiting for to come, when Mike walked in. Well, stormed in. A frantic Tina followed behind him.

"Mike, wait!" She called out to him, reaching for his arm to hold him back. He turned to face her, an angry look on his face.

"How long were you going to hide this from me? When were you planning to tell me?" Mike asked. He through his hands up and walked to the back of the class. Tina's eyes flickered over to meet Rachels, who smiled smiled in an encouraging way.

"I didn't know when I was going to tell you." Tina admitted,"All I knew was that you would understand." Tina then shook her head.

"But you don't understand, do you?" Tina asked, pointing an accusing finger at Mike, who just shook his head.

Mike did understand. Tina was waiting until she was ready. What he didn't understand was why other people knew before he did.

"I understand your reasons, Tina.I just don't understand why I had to find out at Wal-Mart, by your father. And I don't know why you were scared to tell me in the first place." Mike said, lowering his voice. Tina looked away from him, and for the first time, noticed they had an audience. There, in the doorway, stood Kurt and Mercedes. They watched the scene play out with wide, wondering eyes. But Tina didn't care about them-they were her friends. But, over there, standing around the piano, was Quinn and Santana. The devious look in their eyes made Tina's heart sink. When they found out, they'd never leave her alone. But none of that mattered anymore. She had to make things right.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to leave me. Rachel told me you wouldn't, and I should have believed her, but I didn't. I thought you wouldn't want to be there for our baby. And there is no way I'm giving it up." The small girls said, looking Mike in the eyes. She rested her hand on her flat tummy. She wasn't stupid. She knew there wouldn't be a bump yet. But she also knew there was a baby in there that she already loved.

Mike's eyes softened and he immediately felt guilty. Walking up to Tina, he cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him. Then he kissed her, long and hard. No words were needed. Tina understood exactly what he was saying. That he would never leave her to raise their child alone. That he would take care of them.

Rachel smiled. She was happy for her friends. She saw Kurt wave at her and point over to Tina quaintly. Rachel mouthed _later_ and rested her head on Pucks shoulder. Everything seemed to be looking up. Then, came in and started the lesson, oblivious to the previous drama.

* * *

Kurt, of course, called an emergency girl-talk. So that night, while Tina and Mike were at Mike's house telling his parents, Kurt and Rachel and Mercedes were at Rachel's house.

"So, how long have you known?" Kurt asked Rachel as he tickled Annaleigh. He had come to love the girl as if she was his niece. It helped that Rachel had insisted him to be her godfather.

"I've known for a month. Tina's been staying here. Her parents gave her the boot." Rachel explained. Kurt nodded his head and passed Annaleigh to Mercedes, who made funny faces at her.

"I'm a little disappointed,"Mercedes said."I thought Tina was more responsible than that. I never would have guessed this would happen to her."

Kurt and Rachel couldn't agree more. But all three of them had silently agreed that they would be there for Tina and Mike when they needed then. The trio continued with their conversation, and ended up having a sleepover, much to Puck's displeasure.

* * *

When Tina came home, she brought Mike with her, who had an duffel bag full of clothes. Rachel hugged him and told him he could stay at her house. Her family was growing, and she didn't even realize it until then.


	5. Journals

Hey! Sorry about the wait, I'm in Honors classes and it seems like everytime I turn around, I've got a new essay hard work. Anyway, I promised some of you a chapter, so here it is.

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee or any of it's characters

Rachel

Journal,

I'm going to lose my mind. What was I thinking?! Oh. That's right. I wasn't. Having a full house is fun and all, but there doesn't ever seem to be any privacy. The other day, Noah and I were giving Annaleigh a bath, which is usually a bonding time for the three of us, and Tina walks in. Then, all of a sudden she's crying and then Mike's there, and suddenly we're all in the bathroom, trying to calm down two crying babies. Well, Tina's not a baby, but we're blaming it on her being pregnant.

Mike and Tina are great, though. They really are. Sometimes Noah and I let them babysit Annaleigh so they can get used to taking care of a baby. Mike got a job at Kurt's dads shop. The pay isn't that bad, and Burt let's him dance while he works, which is probably really dangerous, but it makes Mike happy. Tina is now two months pregnant. She's got a bump now. Just a little one, the size of an orange. But the two of us have fun talking to the baby, and Tina's ecstatic because just seeing the bump assures her that she's doing the right thing,

Then there's Noah. Noah, Noah, Noah. When I'm not thinking about Tina and Mike, I'm thinking about Noah and my little A (for Annaleigh). Noah's still Noah. Which means he finds ways to be vulgar, while being completely amazing. Which means he's begun to call Annaleigh Bad Ass Pucklebaby. He even bought her a onesie that said Kick Ass Baby on it! He sleep on the couch that night. I love Noah. I really do. But sometimes I have to wonder-where on earth did he get his sense of humor? At the pawn shop? He should take it back.

Anyway, I have to go Journal. It's time for Glee rehearsals.

✰Rachel Berry

Riley

Dear Super Secret Diary,

I have something to confess. I told Kurt that Harrison was my best friend. It was a lie. Harrison told me to tell him that. Told me that it was the only way to insure Kurt was safe. Apparently, Harrison is apart of a gang. A really mean, evil, homosexual hating gang. Harrison said that he only wanted to keep an eye on Kurt. He said he wouldn't hurt him. I know enough about the streets to know that he only wouldn't hurt him for a while. That he's using me. But for right now, Kurts safe, and I have minimal damages. A few bruises from Harrison throwing me around when I tried to get smart. But it's okay. I'm okay.

Later, Riley

Tina

Dear Thing,

The baby's growing. Mike and I won't be able to know the gender until I'm six months along, but I kind of want it to be a surprise. Mike can't wait to know, though. He want's a girl, I think, because he keeps buying pink things even though I've told him that he might have to take them back. He doesn't care. I think it might be a boy. Time will tell.

Rachel is amazing. Can't believe I say that now. Like, all the time. She's understanding and nice and she let me live with her. Don't get me wrong, Thing, she's still Rachel Berry, Queen of Crazy. It's just, I've finally been able to see past the crazy. Maybe if I had given her a shot before, she would have warned me about the dangers of unprotected sex and I wouldn't be in this mess. But it's real and it's happening and I don't know how I feel about it. All I know is that I love my baby and I love Mike and I'm gonna be okay.

Somethings wrong with Kurt's sister Riley, though. I can tell when she comes over and she looks around the room, as if something was going to jump out and bite her. Kind like the principal did when I was pretending to be a vampire.

Shuester is getting on everyone's nerves. He can't seem to decide what our set list is for Regionals, and he keeps changing it.

But enough. I have to go to a doctors appointment and the last thing I want is for someone to walk in and see me writing in what they would assume as a diary.

Till Next Time,

Tina C

Kurt

Dear Diary,

I think I'm in love. Like, seriously. More serious than the fact that Rachel has got to let me take her shopping so we can work on home girl's look. His name-Blaine Anderson! He's tall, and has the best facial structure. His hair-Oh my Gucci,his hair-is amazing, always gelled back perfectly. And his eyes, dear God, his eyes! It's like I'm swimming in a sea of chestnut. And the best part? He's gay! He's so gay!

Anyway,enough about how dreamy Blaine is. Riley's been off lately. She's quieter, and flinches sometimes when people touch her. She's just been really spacey, and I have no idea what to do. Um, hello? New to this kind of drama. This isn't like dealing with Baby mamma, Quinn's got drama, drama. This was like...family issues. And in my family, we usually solve things together. But Riley is being uncooperative. Oh, my gucci, I swear...of this girl doesn't fess up soon, someone's not getting their side of the room remodeled.

Let's move on to Dad, who just dropped the M bomb on us. As in Married. To Finn Hudson's mom. I used to dream about sharing a room with Finn. He's a great example of the male specimen. Tall, handsome, and stupid beyond repair. Maybe not that last part-that's probably all him. But the point is, Finn is a very pretty man, and I used to fantasize about him turning gay for me. Not so much, anymore. He's kinda become distant when we found out about Puckleberry. Maybe he's depressed, because all his girlfriends leave him for Puck and end up having kids with him. Huh. Just writing it makes it seems really...bad. But he'll get over it...right?

Anywho, I've got to go. I've got a spa date with Mercedes in an hour, and I haven't even chosen my outfit!

Toodles,

Kurt.

Finn

Hey,

I just thought you should know, thing. I hate Puck. And I'm prepared to do anything to get back at him. Anything to make him hurt the way I hurt when he and Quinn had the kid. Anything to make him hurt the way I hurt when he and Rachel keep the other kid.

Anything.

Deepest Regard,

Finn

So. We find out that Harrison and Finn are both diabolical snakes. Keep an eye on them. They may be linked in more that one way.

Question time. Should Tina have a boy or a girl? I'm not gonna reveal what she's has until she get's her ultrasound, which won't be until she's six months, because I really hate how some people write stories about pregnant people who are supposedly only like 3 weeks pregnant, but already know the gender of the baby. It just doesn't work that way, and I'd like to keep this as realistic as possible.

BYE!


	6. Update

Hey guys. So I know I haven't posted a new chapter for Delivery and I'm not gonna lie. I haven't wrote any new chapters yet. I've been having a hard time in the real world. Um... this is kinda hard to tell you all, because I don't really know you. Or maybe that what makes it easier. But I am going to have a baby. Ironic, huh? I start writing a story about people having kids and then I end up having a kid. But yeah. That's my life right now. I hope you can understand why I haven't really wanted to write about babies. I mean I'm sixteen. And I'm gonna have a kid. But I take full responsibility for it. I'm not gonna blame anyone. And please don't judge me, or anything. This wasn't planned. Something happened, that I don't really feel like admitting to right now But if anyone has any ideas about what the next chapter should be about, I would love to see it. Just review or pm me.


	7. Mike vs Tina's Cravings

Hey! So I'm not as depressed as I was a while back. Mostly because my parents are totally supportive and aren't trying to murder me. As of yesterday, I am six weeks pregnant,so joy! Yeah. I'm sorry this took oh so long. I'll try not to take my massive mood swings out on you all. I'd like to thank you all for your support as well. So thank you.

* * *

Noah's P.O.V

I was snuggling with Rachel on the bed-and yeah,I snuggle-just talking to her about random stuff. "Hey,babe,you know what we should do?"I asked her, looking down at her form. She looked back at me and smile. God, her smile was like the stars. Anyway, she looked at me. "What?" She asked back. I smiled-or smirked,which ever. "We should elope." I said, still smiling at her. She fell into a fit of giggles, which confused me immensely.

"Why are you laughing? " I asked. She looked at me, and giggled again.

"Do you even know what elope means? "She questioned through her giggles. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"No, "I admitted. "But it sounds fun."

This caused Rachel to giggle even more. I, not being able to help myself, laughed as well. We immediately settled down though, when we heard a knock on the door.

"Enter if you must."I shouted. The door opened to reveal a frightened looking Mike.

"Hey, " He started, " Can I use your car? Tina wants a fried pickle and we have no more." Mike asked, looking behind him as if Tina would pop up behind him and whack him.

Rachel laughed again- she'd been really bubbly-and nodded her head.

"Keys are on the table." She said, and Mike left after a quick thank you.

I looked back at her and laughed. She was hanging upside down off the side of the bed. Shaking my head, I watched as she flipped over. Then, I rolled off the bed and tickled her. Rachel could be hard to handle at times. Okay, a lot of the time. But it was moments like this when I remembered why I loved her. Because when it was just her and me, or her and me and Annaleigh, she was her true self. So yeah - I loved her. Deal with it!

* * *

Riley's P.O.V

He was back. Harrison was back from his weekend in Chicago, and he told me to meet him at the abandoned bus deposit. So I did. But when I got there, I didn't see him. I wandered around, looking around corners until I saw the unmistakable glow of a fire. I walked over to it, and found Harrison there with a couple of his friends. He looked a me after catching sight of my shadow, and I swear there was death in his eyes. Eyes full with rage, he stood to face me.

"Why are you late? " he asked me.

"I couldn't find you. " Was my reply. He glared at me.

"Wrong answer." He hissed, before grabbing my arm. I winced in pain, his grip strong and tight. He dragged me over towards the fire and his friends. I already knew what was going to happen. He was going to hit me, I was sure of it.

I was right. He threw me to the ground, dangerously close to the fire, and his fist connected with the back of my skull. I saw flashes of white and struggled to stand, but one of Harrisons friends- a big guy, with more muscle then brains- kicked me back down. I grunted. The guy was strong. Harrison bent down to look me in the eye. I turned away, but he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"You are never to be late again, you hear me? " He all but growled. I gathered up as much courage as possible and spit at his face.

His face was a portrait of rage. Slowly, he wiped his face of my spit a slapped me. Then, he grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to the fire. He took my right arm, the one closest to the fire, and he forced it into the flames. He held it casually, as if it were a stick with a marshmellow on it. I screamed in pain. Black dots blurred my vision, and my body twisted in agony. When I tried to free my arm from his grasp, Harrison held it tighter. After what seemed like forever, he pulled my hand out of the flames and kicked me out of his way.

"Next time, remember you place." He snarled at me, before spitting on my broken body. Then, he and his crew left.

I was in to much pain to move. I just laid there, cradling my arm and crying hot tears. I should tell the police. Tell my Daddy. Tell Kurt. But if I did that, they'd all die. So I laid there in the dirt and prayed for the pain to go away.

* * *

Mike's P.O.V, the next day

Tina has the weirdest cravings. Last night she forced me to go to the store to get her a jar of pickles, and when I got home she had me fry them. I'm not judging her or anything, but that's just wrong. But she felt bad about eating weird things in front of me, so I ate a fried pickle too. It was gross and greasy and not at all healthy, but I wanted Tina to eat, and it was the only way to convince her to. This morning, she threw her fried pickle up in the toilet. I held her hair back for her, and she cried because I saw her puke. I spent two hours calming her down.

Puck and Rachel hid from Tina and occupied themselves with little A. On his way upstairs, Puck gave me a look of pity.

"Rachel didn't have mood swings. Or morning sickness. Or cravings." He said, when he stopped to talk to me. I rolled my eyes and smile.

"That's because Rachel wasn't really pregnant." I said to him. He stared at me blankly.

"Then how do you explain Annaleigh? Huh? Answer me that! "He said, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. I mentally slapped myself.

"Dude. You guys found her on the front porch-"I started, bit the sound of Tina vomiting interrupted me.

"Aw, come on! That is so not kosher!" Rachel said, her voice traveling down the stares. The vomiting continued. And Rachel's complaints did as well.

"Not the hall! No, not that either! Tina! Aim for the toilet- Aw, man! Mike! " Rachel shouted, her face coming into view from the corner up the stairs.

"You're cleaning this up! And use bleach! " She commanded, before disappearing around the corner and mumbling profanities.

Puck turned to look at me.

"Good luck dude," he said. Then he turned on his heel, as if deciding that going up the stairs was no longer an option, and disappeared into the garage.

I groaned and hung my head. I love Tina. But why couldn't she aim for the toilet?

* * *

Kurt's P.O.V

I hadn't seen Riley all morning. My father isn't strict, and he allowed us to be out early in the morning, but Riley hadn't come home yet. When she left, she said she'd only be a . That was at eight. Now, it was tweleve. I desired to look for her. Grabbing my blue Gucci jacket, I climbed into my Baby and drove to the skateboarding park that she said she'd be at. When I arrived, though, she wasn't. But I saw Harrison there. I got out of Baby and walked over to him. He was talking to a bunch of his friends and didn't see me. I tapped his shoulder and he looked back at me. Smirking, her raised am eye brow.

"Looky here, boys. Its Homo-explosion." He joked, and his friend laughed. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Have you seen my sister? She said she'd be here." I asked, looking around in case I missed her. Harrison just laughed.

"Check the abandoned bus deposit. She said something about going there." He said, before looking away.

As I walked back to my Baby, I couldn't shake the feeling that something awful happened. Something terrible and cruel. I hoped it was just a feeling.

* * *

Mwhaha! Cliffhanger!


End file.
